


Photobooth Fun

by liasangria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ghost buddies, Illustrations, Multi, Photographs, Quadrant Vacillation, misuse of psionics, no text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria
Summary: Aradia pulls her datemates into a photobooth and silliness ensues.





	Photobooth Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



> i had a lot of fun drawing this! i hope you like it!


End file.
